Krahka
Summary Krahka is the only remaining member of a shapeshifting species of Rahi that were wiped out by the Visorak. While she dislikes the Matoran and their Toa, she reserves a much stronger dislike for the Visorak, and just wants to be left alone. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Krahka Origin: Bionicle Age: At least 1,001 years old Gender: Female Classification: Shapeshifting Rahi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (Krahka can copy the form of any being she's seen, gaining their abilities in the process, and she can merge her forms), Longevity, the powers she can use in her various forms include; Flight, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Ice Manipulation), Sealing (With the powers of a Toa, by combining all of her elemental powers, Krahka can create a Toa Seal and encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), can control insects, Sound Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Heat Vision, Intangibility in smoke form, can paralyze opponents, can teleport opponents to the Realm of Shadows, and Resistance to heat Attack Potency: Mountain level (Has fought and defeated each of the Toa Metru individually, can transform into them and use their powers, and can transform into a Troller, a worm large enough to fit city blocks in its mouth. Is superior in strength to Roodaka and fought against her, but was defeated due to her greater speed and skill). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Can transform into a Troller, a giant Rahi who's large enough to fit a city block in its mouth) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level Stamina: Extremely high. As she can shapeshift into them, her stamina should be comparable to that of a Toa, and the Toa Mangai fought against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with her abilities (Her range should be comparable to a Toa's, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast) Standard Equipment: She can use the weapons of those she's mimicked (but not their Kanohi). Intelligence: Krahka is an unnaturally intelligent Rahi with animalistic cunning and skill. Weaknesses: Merging too many forms will overwhelm Krahka, as she can't handle all the thoughts and memories that come with it. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Shapeshifting: Krahka can shapeshift into the form of any being she's seen, taking on their powers and abilities in the process. She can also fuse these forms to combine their power and utilize multiple abilities at once. The many forms Krahka has taken on include: *A Rahkshi of Insect Control, one of Heat Vision, and one of Power Scream *Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, and Nuju *A Rahi of animate smoke that can disperse itself across large distances and pass through tiny cracks in the ground and wall. *A Vohtarak and a Kahgarahk *A Troller, a subterranean worm large enough to fit city blocks in its mouth *Roodaka *Various other Rahi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Air Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:BFR Users Category:Book Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Element Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Rahi Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7